Frontera
by AlreschA
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Milo muere en un accidente... y aun no debía morir?


**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**

**Prólogo**

**Malas noticias**

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Milo

Un nuevo y resplandeciente día comenzaba, esa mañana era PERFECTA, además ya era caballero dorado. Había pasado la última semana en Hawai de vacaciones, Shion... que diga el Patriarca, me las había ofrecido por la dura prueba, cuando quiere es un buen tipo, pero cuando está enfadado... mejor no acercarse a él. Cada vez que pienso en la playa, el sol radiante cada mañana, levantarme a las 6, pero no de la mañana, sino de la tarde... eso si que es vida... calidad de vida... y ¡qué vistas! En dos sentidos, mi apartamento se encontraba frente a la playa, era abrir las naranjas cortinas y encontrarme a pie de playa... no sabía que el santuario tuviese dinero... digo yo que será robado... y el otro sentido de vistas, cuando bajaba a broncear mi cuerpo, pues había gente do todos los lugares del mundo, y claro, también de todo tipo... feos, gordos horribles, guapos, buenos macizos bhabhabha... bueno, de todo un poco bha pero había cada chico bhabha que madre mía bhabha (¡¡Milo!!) Vale, vale... pues que me dirijo al aeropuerto... mis preciosas vacaciones, con los chicos de la playa... con sus bañadores... ajustados... bha bha (MILO!!) Ejem... ejem... pues como iba diciendo (o era pensando... o.Ô) el caso es que me dirijo al aeropuerto... me tengo que despedir da la playa... de los... (Milo!! Para, ya vale!!) Bueno, voy a coger un avión a:

// La cabeza de Milo... se convierte en una especie de concurso de televisión...// (N/A: Milo no tiene remedio... -.-)

· Opción "a": Ir al Santuario pegar una paliza a Aioria (o.Ô ¿¿por qué??)

· Opción "b": Ir a visitar a Camus tras las vacaciones...

· Opción "c": Ir a ver el concierto de Camilo Sexto (u.u Milo está muy mal...)

Pues a todos lo que han pensado en la respuesta "a"... se han equivocado... por qué querría coger un avión SÓLO para pegar a Aioria (N/A: u.u son cosas que pasan por las pérdidas de pinza... u.u)

Todos los que han elegido la respuesta "c" también se han equivocado... (N/A: No me imagino a Milo, viendo un concierto de Camilo Sexto ni loco iría Milo... u.u creo que no lo haría ni harto de vino... u.u)

Bueno... y a todos los participantes que han escogido la respuesta "b"... ¡¡BINGO!!

Exactamente... voy a ver a Camus... mi adorado Camus... aun que nadie sabe lo que siento por él... Sólo yo y puede que mini-yo...

/Sale Mini-Milo por su oído...

— Si, Milo... si lo sabía muajajajja... / claro que lo sabía... se lo contaré a todo el mundo muajajajja // pensaba mini-yo.../

Narrador:

Milo, que en ese momento se encontraba a las puertas del hotel en el que se alojaba, el hotel "paraíso Hawai", de cinco estrellas. Tenía alrededor de unas siete piscinas, las cuales; dos de ellas eran climatizadas, una de ellas con hidromasaje, otra con aguas termales, dos de las restantes con toboganes, situadas en la parte infantil (N/A: Si , Milo, fue una vez ahí u.u y lo echaron... ) y la otra era una piscina, de lujo situada en el centro del hotel, con palmeras, hamacas, camareros que te traían la bebida... en fin, que era un hotel de cinco estrella... y con motivo.

Milo, miraba el reloj, el taxi al que había llamado hace casi un cuarto de hora no aparecía por ningún lado. Colocó su dedo índice sobre su oído.

― Cállate…mini-yo...― susurró hacia si...

— Sólo quiero dominar el mundo... muajajajja—

— Pírate... — y golpeó su cabeza, con lo cual su conciencia no volvió a hablar...

De pronto un taxi, de color amarillo paró frente a él. Milo corrió con su equipaje en la mano y se subió en el vehículo.

― Al aeropuerto por favor— Dijo Milo con la sonrisa más amplia que se había visto en el mundo.

El taxista aceleró y puso rumbo hasta el infinito… y más allá (0.0)

El taxi frenó delante de la puerta del aeropuerto.

― 16, 50 € ― Dijo el taxista.

Milo abrió su cartera de… ¿¿de ardillas?? (N/A. Milo ha desarrollado una pasión por los roedores… y más bichitos monos .o.)

― Aquí tiene, quédese con las vueltas ― dijo un Milo, con un aire de felicidad mayor que al que le toca la lotería.

Milo bajó del coche muy, pero que muy feliz y animado.

Milo

Tras haber pagado y salido del coche me dirigí a la T1 desde donde salía mi vuelo.

Fui a facturar

— ¿Nombre?— me preguntó la azafata

— Milo... — Estaba distraído, dejar la playa... no me convencía... con lo bien que se estaba... con (¡¡MILO!!)

— ¿Apellidos?

— Dos.

— ¿o.o¿Qué son?

— Detrás del nombre.

— .o. — le chica me miró mal...

— Esto... ups... Antares, MilKalivian (oO... ... ...)

— Vale... — dijo... asustada...

Cri, cri, cri... (Grillos...)

Al ver lo mal que había quedado delante de la gente marché como alma que lleva el diablo.

Fui a la entrada de la Terminal y di el pasaporte, pero al pasar por la máquina...

― Pi, pi, pi…― Pu... ... ... ñetara máquina que sonó.

Dejé el reloj y cualquier cosa metálica sobre la cinta mecánica.

― Pi, pi, pi… ― Repite su sonido. Esta vez me pasan por el cuerpo una maquina.

― Pi, pi, pi… ― Suena al pasar por mi cintura.

― ¡El cinto!― exclamé mientras me llevaba las manos a la boca. Los policías me miraron mal y con una mirada de uno de ellos, entendí que debía quitármelo, y así hice.

Después de habérmelo quitado y colocado en la cinta transportadora, pasé por y la especie de arco…

― Pi, pi, pi… ― repité la de nuevo la put(piiiiii) máquina.

Me hacen quitar la camisa celeste que llevaba puesta, y el policía se queda mirando el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

― El anillo…― me dijo el agente.

― A no, ¬¬ el anillo no me lo quito… ¬¬ ― y en eso que me coloqué como una alfombra enrollada en la cinta y me dejé llevar por ella, como si fuese un bolso o cualquier otra cosa.

Después de haber salido, todos, bTODOS/b me miraban mal. Al girarme para coger la camisa puede ver unas chicas me miraban… no mal precisamente… al ver sus ojos me di cuenta que no me miraban precisamente la cara, así que me puse corriendo la camisa, y cogí todo lo que correspondía.

Marché corriendo a la sala de espera de mi vuelo.

Paso el tiempo…

En un momento puede ver que las chicas que me había encontrado antes, estaban esperando para el mismo vuelo que yo. Para que no se me abalanzaran sobre mi me puse unas gafas de sol y puse una revista frente a mi cara para que no me reconocieran… (Estilo súper espía… º·º)

//mini-yo intervino en la escena… ― sólo te faltó decir que eres famoso, guay, el mejor… ― y se volvió a marchar//

Tras pasar mucho, pero que mucho tiempo, la gente comenzó a alterarse y a levantarse…

— ¡Oh no! Se retrasa una hora...— Dijo un hombre, que vestía raro, la verdad es que aquel señor daba mucho miedo. Parecía de la mafia… (La familia aquario ¬¬ Aru, Iluni...)

Pasó el tiempo.

Siguió pasando...

Seguía y seguía, llevaba un cuaderno de hacer crucigramas y ya los había acabado todos, me aburría demasiado. Me levanté hacia el mostrador.

//Mini-yo salió de nuevo... — Te creerás listo por haber acabado un libre de crucigramas... ¬¬ que ya estaba hecho muajajajja — y volvió a desaparecer...//

— Jolines que lleva más retraso— repitió el mismo señor, la sala de espera cada vez estaba más cargada de agobio y mal humor.

Me compadecía de los niños de tres y cuatro años que iban a pasar las vacaciones en familia, de la viejecita que no podía casi moverse...

Lo cierto es que era lógico que el avión tardara, había mucho viento y se veía poco había un montón de nubes grises... Dentro de poco, lo más probable es que hubiera tormenta.

Bajé la revista, y me quité las gafas ya que aquellas adolescentes ya no estaban.

Una niña de cabello rubio y ondulado se acercó a mí.

— Hola ¿como te llamas?— Dijo con una amplia sonrisa pintada en la cara. Su dentadura era perfecta para la escasa edad que debía de tener.

— Hola yo me llamo Milo ¿tu? — le respondí amablemente, era una niña muy linda... cuando fuera mayor, lo más probable es que; o tuviese un club de fans en el colegio, o una lista muy larga de pretendientes.

— Yo soy Ángela ¿Cuántos años tienes?— Su tierna sonrisa seguía en su cara, abrió los ojos. Eran esmeraldas, los esmeraldas más bonitos que había visto en mi vida, sólo con mirarlos se vía que era una niña llena de pureza, amabilidad, simpatía...

— Tengo dieciocho¿y tu Ángela?

— Yo tengo cinco. ¿Por qué vas a Atenas?— preguntó mientras bajaba un poco su sonrisa.

— Tengo que hacer escala en Atenas... luego, cogeré otro avión...

— ¿A dónde¿Y no vienes con tus padres ni con nadie?

— A Siberia. No... No vivo con mis padres.

— ¿Siberia¿Por qué?

— Porque si ¬¬. Pues porque vivo en el Santuario de Atenas.

— ¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué?...

La niña me estaba haciendo un "interrogatorio" lo normal, es que me sintiera incómodo, pero no, hablar con Ángela me daba... seguridad.

Una mujer de cabellos rojizos se acercó a mi sitio.

— ¿Te molesta? — preguntó la señora

— O no, que va. ¿Es su hija?— No se por qué debí haber echo pregunta...

— No, soy su niñera...— esa contestación no la pillé muy bien... era en plan sarcástico o era en serio su niñera...

La señora marchó.

— ¿Por qué?— insistía la pequeña.

— Porque soy el santo de Escorpio

— ¿o.o?

— Cuando seas más grande lo entenderás.

— ¿Y por qué no ahora?

—Porque no...— la niña iba a hablar pero una voz la interrumpió.

— Pasajeros del vuelo 64445556666-M con destino Atenas, embarquen por la puerta M18 (o.o yo que se...) — Dijo una voz por el altavoz.

— Bueno... Milo, mm... me marcho que ya embarcamos.

— Te veré en el avión... Ángela.

&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+&+

Subí al avión. Me senté en la zona del medio, los aviones me dan un poco de miedo, y más si hay "turbulencias" ¿A quién no? Había sido de los primeros en subir, ya quedaban pocas plazas, y cada una en un lugar, había una a mi lado, yo estaba del lado de la ventana mirando como cargaban las cosas... A decir verdad no estaba ni atento a lo que sucedía en el exterior, ya que cada vez que parpadeaba, tardaba mucho en abrir los ojos de nuevo, pues una imagen aparecía cada vez...

Oscuridad total...

Agua...

Luna...

Oscuridad de nuevo...

La luna... se refleja en la fría y cristalina agua... en medio de la oscuridad.

Viento... una ligera brisa helada... forma ondulaciones en el agua provocando curvaturas en el reflejo de la única fuente de luz... luz blanca y brillante...

Una mujer se acerca a la especie de lago formado en la oscuridad, cubierto por la luz de la luna.

Sus cabellos dorados y rizos, parecen de oro blanco por la luz que desprende la luna. Sólo puedo ver la mitad de su cara ya que el pelo le cuelga no lo permite.

Se adentra un poco en las aguas, ahora ya tranquilas, no hay viento.

El agua le cubre por la espinilla. El largo vestido flotaba en el agua (especie "Dama Medieval").

Poco se aprecian los colores. Aun así, se puede ver los turquesas con su mirada perdida.

La mujer, se adentra un poco más hasta que el agua le llega por las rodillas, a ese nivel se detiene.

Su mirada se fija en mí. Nuestras mirada se clavó y... yo conozco esa mirada... me resulta familiar... pero puede que sólo haya sido una... imaginación.

— Milo... — su voz es espectral, pero un así, me resulta familiar, es dulce, tierna...—Milo de Antares... hijo mío... —por Zeus... ella, era... mi madre a la que nunca había conocido...

— ¿Si?— respondí, emocionado, pero a la vez asustado.

— Milo, recurada... "Lo más alucinante es... amar y ser... correspondido"... acuérdate... ― Mi madre cogió una piedra de cristal y la tiró al agua tras dar once saltos, diez limpios saltos, que por raro que pareciera... no habían dejado ondulaciones... y en último salto, la décima primera, las formas echas por las ondulaciones del agua provocadas por el cristal, fueron tomando forma... poco a poco iban cogiendo aspecto humano... cabello pelirrojo... al igual que sus ojos, mirada fría... ERA CAMUS... sin duda... hasta en una ilusión es bello y hermoso...

— Ese es Camus... — mustié...

— Exacto... — Sonrió muy dulcemente...— recuerda lo que te he dicho Milo... Puede que alguna vez te sirva...

Tras esas palabras la imagen reflejada en agua... desapareció...

Mi madre... fue tragada por el agua... ¿Por qué¿Murió por algo relacionado con el agua¿Por qué me dijo eso¿Por qué salió Camus en el reflejo?... Millones de preguntas bombardearon mi cabeza... y todas... sin respuesta, sólo meras suposiciones...

Luz... de nuevo la luz... estoy en el avión... ¿Y todo eso en un mero pestañeo? Al parecer, si...

Ángela entraba con su madre en el avión, ya sólo quedaban dos plazas, a mi lado y al final del todo. Se acercaron a mí. Ángela se sentó a mi lado.

— ¿Está ocupado?

— No, no lo está puede sentarse.

— Oh, no, lo digo por mi lo digo por la niña.

— Claro, puede sentarse.

Otra vez¿me haría otro interrogatorio? Bueno, a ver si así se pasa el rato.

Me puse unas gafas de sol, así si me dormía no podría verme.

— Cuéntame algo, Milo— dijo ilusionada...

Yo no dije nada haber si al ver que no le contestaba se callaba.

— ¿No contestas? Pues... hablaré yo.

La había cagado, ahora estaría todo el santo viaje cotándome su vida

— Pues, haber yo nací el 26 de Abril a las 00:20, vivía en Venecia hasta que nos mudamos a Los Ángeles cuando tenía un año ¿o eran dos? Bueno...

— Ángela... — interrumpí — Felicidades... hoy es 26 de Abril...

— Oh! Gracias... eres la primera persona que me lo dice— y me abrazó, aun que sus pequeños bracitos, no llegaban a rodearme entero

— Bueno, pues por donde iba...

Cerré los ojos y a los dos segundos...zzzzzz...

Sigo en el avión, la camarera pasa con los snacks, compro un aquarius, no hay nadie a mi lado, pasan las horas.

Unas nubes rebeldes hacen temblar el avión, empiezo a sudar, me chorrea la frente, siento calor, mucho calor. No aguanto, siento que me ahogo. Pido un agua fría, me la bebo de un trago. Sigo igual me da un escalofrío, pero me sigue quemando el cuerpo. Me mareo. Viene una azafata.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

No contesto.

— ¿Quieres algo?

No puedo hablar, la gente se pone a mí alrededor. Siento que me ahogo.

Una sirena se pone a funcionar.

—Ninooooooo, Ninoooooooo.

El avión se inclina hacia delante, parece una atracción, el avión está completamente inclinado. No me muevo, sólo lloro, siento dejar este mundo... sin haberme despedido de... él

—¡¡Auuuch! Qué daño!— grito, alguien me ha golpeado.

— ¿Me estas escuchando?— esa voz me resultaba conocida... era Ángela

Sacudo la cabeza de lado a lado y abro los ojos veo todo muy oscuro, una mano se acerca a mis ojos.

¡Oh! De repente veo.

— ¿Te has puesto estas gafas para dormirte y que no me diera cuenta?

No contesto, sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero... parecía tan real. Me vuelvo a dormir.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Abro lentamente los ojos, todo esta nublado solo diferencio una pequeña figura, no siento nada, no me duele nada, pero... a la vez me duele todo. No conozco este lugar. La vista se va aclarando. No distingo colores, solo veo en blanco y negro parece que estoy metido en una de esas teles antiguas.

Esa extraña figura se acerca a mí. Es una especie de... Ángel, pero yo siempre he creído que no existen, no puede ser. Distingo un pelo largo y rizo. Debe de ser un ángel chica, esa forma de andar... (Bueno no hay que confiarse, Dita... ejem... sin comentarios, es un chico y parece una chica) Estoy tirado en el suelo no sé que hacer. El "ángel" se acerca a mí y me ofrece su mano. Yo la acepto y me levanto, consigo distinguir los colores básicos. Tiene el pelo rubio. Esa cara me resulta familiar, en cambio el lugar, nada.

— Por fin has despertado — me dice el ángel — Llevas doce horas durmiendo en el Limbo, es decir, un día en el mundo real.

— Antes de todo ¿quién eres?—pregunté asustado.

— Yo soy gotita de amor y voy a pintar tu mundo de color—me contestó

— ¿o.o?

— Soy tu ángel de la guarda. — me explica la pequeña figura difuminada a mi vista.

—Esto... ¿es un sueño?

— No, si no te lo crees, te contaré lo que pasó en el avión.

— Buena idea porque estoy "flipando". — Dije... asustado... no sabía

— A ver¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?— dijo el "angelito"

—Me acuerdo de que... que me quedé dormido por segunda vez.

—Ángela te siguió hablando sobre su vida (con todo lo que dijo casi podía hacer una auto biografía) Más o menos a la altura de Egipto, un poco antes de Alejandría algo ocurrió en el motor, y comenzó a fallar…

— Entonces... ¿estoy muerto?

— Mmmm... No exactamente estas en la frontera, ni muerto, ni vivo, estas en "El Limbo"

—Hay madre...—Casi me desmayo al oír eso.

—Pero, tranquilo, te contaré lo ocurrido.

― Vale...

— El motor comenzó a fallar, sin causa aparente y finalmente se paró, no obstante la pareja seguía funcionando y el piloto intentó poner el de repuesto en marcha, pero por alguna razón no prendía. A los pocos segundos el otro dejó de funcionar; el avión calló en picado en una zona desértica y desde la mayor altitud posible.

—Oh... pero...

— ¿Pero qué?— dijo ansioso

—Que entonces... ¿Por qué no me he muerto como el resto y me he quedado en limbo?

—Pues porque tu ángel de la guarda te salvó, ya que estaba contigo en el avión y como todavía no debías morir, te salvé.

— ¿Y se puede saber como se llama mi ángel de la guarda?—pregunté, la curiosidad me invadía el cuerpo, al igual que un vació que sentía cada vez más y más.

—Tú, ya la conoces, has hablado con ella — Cada vez estaba más extrañado, al "ángel" sólo se le veía un poco de la melena rubia, pero su cara no era capaz de definirla.

—La única con la que hablé en el avión era con... ¡Ángela¿o.o¿Eres Ángela?

—Si soy tu ángel de la guarda, por eso me senté contigo, tu no debes morir. Todavía

Eso último no me hizo gracia, sería un ángel pero... daba miedo.

— ¿A no¿Y que debo hacer antes de estar listo para morir¿Seguro que tú eres mi ángel de la guarda con cinco años?

— Si.

— ¿Estoy soñando?

— No.

— Ángela, no estoy para broma...

— Te digo la verdad... los ángeles no podemos mentir (muajajjaj)

No sabía que hacer, si cerrar los ojos y asegurarme de que no era un sueño, o intentar hacerme a la idea de que era cierto, sólo tengo dieciocho años, si estoy entrenando para defender a alguien que no se si existe de verdad (la oh-Diosa)¿por qué no puedo creer esto?

— ¿Me voy a quedar aquí para siempre? —pregunté desesperado, esa idea no me gustaba.

— Si...

Casi me da un ataque al corazón, no volvería a ver a mis compañeros, ni a mis amigos...

—Pero hay una forma de que puedas volver a la vida...

Se me iluminaron los ojos, dentro de mi corazón volvió a latir (u.u que cursi...), siento felicidad, la vista se define, veo colores...

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Mi ángel sacó (no se de donde) un libro, y comenzó a leer.

—Tú deberás hacer...—Esos momentos de intriga, no me gustan, también son esos típicos momentos de las películas que hay un redoble de timbales, pero a mi no me gusta mucho esperar, más bien soy... un poco hiperactivo, no me gusta esperar, la paciencia no es mi fuerte, por ejemplo, nunca he ido a pescar por eso, o tampoco he jugado una partida de ajedrez entera, a mi me va más eso de la acción de hacer todo sin pensar, las emociones fuertes... y todo eso.—deberás cumplir unos deseos de personas que ya conoces.— No estaba muy convencido de esa "prueba" —Deberás cumplir tres deseos de cada caballero, pero sólo a diez.

—Pero... ¿a cuales, los maestros o aprendices o qué?

—Haber, tú acuérdate de estos, aquí sólo pone unos son: Mü de Aries, Aldebarán de Tauro, Saga y uKannon/u de Géminis, Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, Aioria de Leo, Shaka de Virgo, Dhoko de Libra, Shura de Capricornio y, Afrodita de Piscis. También has de saber que serás invisible ante sus ojos, serás un fantasma, sólo podrás aparecer en sus sueños. Un momento... se está escribiendo algo en el libro...

— ¿¿0.0??

— De-be-rá tam-bién cum-plir tr-es de-se-os a... Ca-mus de A-qua-rio..., Deberá cumplir también tres deseos a Camus de Aquario... eso es lo que pone... asi que son once...

Comencé a pensar... Once... saltos... piedra de cristal... amar y ser correspondido... las palabras que mi madre me había dicho, sé que tenían sentido... pero aun así... no so lo encontraba, sé que estaba cerca de la respuesta... pero aún no la encontraba.

—Bueno... entonces once más o menos lo he entendido... pero... ¿si no lo consigo?

—Tendrás un plazo de... un año, doce meses, ten en cuenta que aquí contaran como seis meses.

— ¿Y desde cuando?

—Tu tiempo ya ha empezado.

Suerte que se SUPONE que es mi ángel de la guarda, que sino...

Bueno, por lo menos yo tengo una oportunidad de volver a la vida, que las demás personas que viajaban...

— ¿Pero cómo me meteré en otro cuerpo, cómo controlarlo y todo eso?

—A ver Milo¿Tú no eres ya Santo?

—Si, pero novato, hace tan solo unas semanas de eso.

—Pues eso, esa será mi prueba, sino, puede que te mande para ahí abajo.

—Glub—tragué saliva—Bueno, vale—Esta niña-ángel me empieza a asustarme, era... un tanto rara, no, rarísima.

—Pero, tienes otra forma de comunicarte con ellos a parte de por sueños...

— ¿Cuál¿Es más fácil?

—Bueno, según lo mires, una cosa antes Milo... ¿Te gusta cantar?—Esa pregunta me daba una mala espina¿por qué tiene que saber eso? Bueno yo le digo... "algo"

—Lo que es cantar me parece bonito, pero nunca he cantado.

— Milo...

— ¿Qué?

— Soy tu ángel de la guarda, te vigilo las veinticuatro horas.

— ¿?

— Milo... recuerda... ¿qué hiciste el sábado veintiuno de Enero, en... disco fiesta la esquina?—Jolin con el angelito, más bien parece un espía mandado por el Santuario para vigilarme noche y día.

— Ejem... qué¿qué hacía...? pues... ¿bailar?

— Milo... a las 04:39

— No me acuerdo que hacia a esa hora

— Milo...juerguista¿no te "acuerdas" porque no quieres o porque estabas tan bebido que ni te acuerdas¿Qué hacías en el karaoke?

— Bueno vale, si he cantado, pero canto muy mal, además estaba en otro "estado" estaba "alegre" el sábado.

— ¿Ves? No me puedes mentir, lo sé todo, y no cantas mal también cantas más a menudo, no sólo cuando estas... borracho.

— A ver, cuando.

— Todos los días cantas.

— ¿Qué¿De que hablas?

—Milo... en la ducha, y creo que te gusta un tipo de música muy especial.

— ¿Opera? te juro que no me gusta, yo no soy como mi angelito frío y dulce.

— ¿Hablas de mi?

—No renacuajo, hablo de mi cántaro con patas.

—Puff Milo, esto de estar en el Limbo... no lo llevas bien¿de qué hablas?

—De mi amor, mi... congelador andante.

— ¿congelador andante? Menudo mote MÁS cutre chico. ¿De quién hablas?

—Pues de mi amado, Santo de Acuario.

—Vale, vale... ¿es una chica?

— ¡No¡Pedazo de bicho con alas volador!

— ¿Entonces, es un chico?

— Que lista¿tal vez lo has adivinado ¡¡por que en los seres humanos no hay personas hermafroditas!!? Que lo haya en vosotros los ángeles... Bueno sin contar a algunos...

— Vale Milo, no me importa tu vida privada. Debemos...

— ¿A si¿No te importa? Entonces porque me espías noche y día

— Es una orden, no te creas que a mi me hace mucha ilusión, espiar a un dieciocho- añero en la ducha, de fiesta, en la cama, no puedo dormir, aun que tampoco lo necesito, pero, no te creas que me hace gracia.

— Bueno, vale pero... ¿Me espías mientras me ducho? Tienes cinco años ¬¬ pervertida ¬¬

— Milo, no soy humana. (muajajajja)

— Vale dejemos eso aparte... y ahora ¿cómo bajo? Bueno si es que el limbo está arriba de la tierra.

— Dos cosas: que tu tranquilo, ya te bajo yo y segundo, el limbo está en otra dimensión, y si me disculpas, TENEMOS que hacer un viaje¿no querrás perder más tiempo?

— Vale, pero... ¿Son moviditos esos viajes?

— Eh... Bueno, según lo mires, si eres un ángel, como yo no, pero no se a los mortales, nunca he hecho un viaje siendo mortal, así que tu me dirás Milo.

Me agarró de la mano y... ¿atravesó el suelo?

— Ángela, Ángela, yo no soy un...—plaff, contra el suelo.

— ¡Oh! Lo siento Milo, es que suelo hacer este recorrido, sino se tarda mucho y hay que dar un rodeo.

— Pues demos el rodeo¿cómo quieres que atraviese el suelo, no soy un fantasma, tu misma lo dijiste y eso lo hacen los fantasmas?

— Ya pero TODOS los que han estado aquí lo traspasan, con un poco más de dificultad que los ángeles, pero lo pasan.

— ¿Puedo hacer un hoyo?

— Bueno, las normas no prohíben nada de eso. —Sólo me dan una opción, usaré mi ataque.

— ¡¡SCARLET NEEDLE!!—Un agujero se formo en la fina capa que nos sostenía.

—Bueno... ejem... si eres un fideo entrarás por ese diminuto agujero, pero si mis ojos no me fallan no tienes le delgadez de uno.

— Ya, me tengo que poner a dieta...

— Milo, no hablaba de eso—Miré hacia el "mini" agujero.

— ¡oh!...e... ya... ya se... y ahora voy y la casco. Bueno todo tiene solución.

— ¿A si¿Y que prepones bicho? —Sin escuchar a la pregunta doy un fuerte golpe contra el suelo haciendo un agujero mucho más grande.

— ¡Oh! Bien echo Escorpio.

— ¿Esa fina capa nos sostenía?— Mi cara tenía una expresión de fobia... — Ay madre...

— Si, ya te dije que estamos en otra dimensión, aquí no pesas lo mismo. Ahora nos vamos.

Lo único que hizo fue de nuevo cogerme la mano y bajo por el agujero, yo detrás de ella.

— Ángela¿sabes que?—pregunté asustado mientras ya estaba volando... por... la nada.

— Que ¬¬.

— Que no te he dicho que tengo vértigo, mucho vértigo.

— Ajo y... agua. Se siente.

Ahora que pienso... cosas rara en mí, pensar... bueno, que sería muy bello ser un ángel, volar, disfrutar del viento, ser libre...

Pero, según lo que dicen... más bien yo encajo como demonio...

Comentarios de la autora

Ya, se... ... ... es cutre, feo, horrible, apestoso, sarnoso, una basura, porquería etc, etc...

Y vomitivo, espantoso bla, bla, bla, bla...

Y ya sé que tiene MILLONES de faltas de ortografía... está mal narrado, mal escrito, y es MUY pero que MUY CUTRE... bueno...

Este fic lo empecé un día que estaba mala en casa, mis padres se habían ido y me hermana estaba en la escuela, encendí el ordenador y me puse a escuchar música, sonó una de mis canciones favoritas y se me ocurrió esta idea, está escrito con canciones, escuché muchas canciones, y había alguna que si las unías hacías una historia, por eso la hice pero la trama esta echa por moi. Pero aun asi... no se... queda raro no?? Bueno, eso me lo decís

"·" lo de cantar... para comunicarse... u.u fue una GRANNNNN pérdida de pinza... No se ni como se me ocurrió xx "·"

El número del vuelo el 64445556666-M si coges el móvil y escribes "MILO" son esos números. XD y "M" de Milo

¡Ah! Por cierto... no seáis crueles que todavía soy novata. ¿OK? Y dejad review, se admite de todo hasta una galleta, prefiero que no sea de loro esas saben a... porque las de pero... bueno excepto las de limpiar las encías, esas huelen mal XD. (Pinza volando…) ¬¬ Iluni ¬¬ mira como me salió de mal el fic ¬¬ ;O; tuve MUCHAS pérdidas de pinza

**Aclaraciones**

Mini-yo: Es la conciencia de Milo, y para él (para Milo) tiene forma de se mismo pero en miniatura… tiene un carácter de psicópata loco… y se quiere apoderar del mundo y rollos de esos… Bueno…. Saldrá más veces a lo largo del fic….

Limbo: En la teología católica, _limbo_ describe el estado temporal de las almas de las personas buenas que han muerto antes de la resurrección de Jesús, y el estado permanente de los no bautizados que mueren a corta edad sin haber cometido ningún pecado personal, pero sin haberse visto librados del Pecado Original.

El significado de _limbo_ es "frontera". Aunque popularmente se entiende como un sitio "al que las almas van", desde el punto de vista teológico el concepto no está completamente definido. (u.u me apetecía ponerlo U)


End file.
